De'Jay's father
by MsDerekMorgan
Summary: After a very bad breakup with Derek,Penelope can't stand to work with Derek anymore so she requests a transfer to a different unit.When she transfers to her new job she gets some scary test results and hwe whole life changes.
1. The Breakup

**Derek and Penelope have been together for almost a year now and Garcia wanted to tell the team but Derek didn't want to. When the team went to the club Derek was dancing on girls while his girlfriend watched him, Penelope was hurt. She picked up her purse and walked out the club, Prentiss ran after her.**

_Are you ok Penelope? She asked._

_I will be can you drive me home said Garcia?_

_Didn't you drive here with Derek, why can't he take you Said Prentiss?_

_He's busy. Just please Ems she begged._

**Emily drove Penelope home and wandered why she didn't want Derek to take her home. She drove back to the club and saw Derek at the bar with a girl. No wonder Penelope was upset, does Derek not know that Penelope was in love with him. A couple minutes later Derek came back to the table not seeing his girl.**

_Where's my baby girl at asked Derek?_

_I drove her home said Prentiss._

**I have to go Derek said and went to the parking lot and got in his car and drove to Penelope's house. He was wondering why she didn't stay longer at the club. When he pulled up outside her apartment building, he hopped out his car and went to her apartment. He knocked on the door three times but still no answer, Derek searched for the spare key in the hallway, until he found it under her welcome mat and walked in.**

_Baby girl he Derek said._

_Don't call me that cheater she said coming out the bathroom._

_How did I cheat on you? Derek asked looking at her suspiciously._

_You were at the club grinding on clubs,and you go out with me Penelope said raising her voice a litte._

_That's not cheating it's dancing said Derek raising his voice to meet her tone of voice!_

_Same **damn** thing Derek don't** fuck** with ok if you don't want to feel my rath you will tell me the truth she yelled!_

_Don't raise your **fucking damn mutherfuckering** voice at me because your rath is nothing compared to mine alright he yelled!_

_Penelope got quiet for about thirty seconds before she said, I don't give a fippling care what your rath is ok Derek she said back._

_You know what **fuck** this **shit** we're over aight now the team never has to know about us. Don't call me, come by my house, or even call me mom or sisters Derek yelled._

_**Derek walked to her apartment door and stormed out slamming the door as he left out. Penelope didn't expect for that to happen even after only 10 months of dating Derek. That was the biggest fight they ever had and she caused it. She has never seen Derek that mad before maybe she hit a nerve but she didn't mean to he just mad her very very mad. She locked her front door then went upstairs and crawled into bed her pillow smelled like derek's cologne. It must have have lingered from when they made love yesterday morning and morning, she selpt with her head on that pillow. She closed her eyes slowly and slept**._


	2. Transfer

**After the weekend was over Penelope went straight to Hotch's office with a file of paper work in her hands. She knocked on her supervisor door.**

_Come in said Hotch through the door**.**_

_Hi um boss said Penelope holding the file against her chest like a scared four year old**.**_

_Garcia are you ok asked Hotch lookin at her?_

_I would like to request a transfer, I already have the transfer papers I just need you to sign the she said handing him the papers._

_Are you sure about this he asked her?_

_Yeah I have to get away and can you please keep this secret I don't Em and JJ trying to talk me out of my decision she said. _

_Sure but Garcia may I ask you why you want to leave he said ?_

_I just it's time for me to move on from the BAU she said and walked out his office. _

**Hotch watched as she walked out his office. he was profiling her as she talked to her she had hurt in her voice and sadness in her blood shot eyes. She has been crying recently, the team would not be happy about her transfer. He walked passed her office to Rossi's and heard a song playing through Penelope's closed doors and it reminded him of her current situation.**

_Into your head, into your mind_

_out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, _

_You can't escape._

_Into your life, into deams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, _

_You can't explain._

_Can you feel it,_

_can you feel it, _

_Rushin'_

_through your _

_hair_

_Rushin'_

_through your head,_

_Can you feel it, _

_can you feel it_

_Don't let Nobody _

_tell you, your life_

_is over,_

_Be the color_

_that you are,_

_into the rush now,_

_You don't have _

_to know how,_

_Know it all_

_before you try._

**Aly & AJ- Into the Rush**


	3. Say Goodbye

**Penelope last case working for the BAU was hard on her, husband's cheated on wife so the wives killed them. She thought about her and Derek and if she ever did that to him. Penelope heard a knock at her office door.**

_Who is it she said?_

_It's Prentiss she said through the door._

_Come in Em said Garcia._

_We are going out to dinner want to come asked Prentiss?_

_Yeah let me just cut my babies off and I will be right there she said._

**Penelope came out her office fifth teen minutes later with her purse and computer bag. She put it in her car, then went out to dinner with her team for the last time.**

_JJ how is Henry and Will asked Derek?_

_My boys are fine, Reid how is your mom said JJ?_

_Mom is fine haven't seen her in a couple of months though said Reid._

**Hotch watched as Garcia looked at her team talk and felt bad for her. The person at the bar announced it was karaoke night and people went on stage to sing.**

_PG go sing something for us said Rossi._

_I really can't said Garcia, come on said JJ._

**Her friends started chanting her name, then so did the whole bar. She went onstage and picked a song by Chris Brown.**

_Yeahhh…._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ,oh,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,_

_Oh, whoa…_

_Listen…_

_Baby come here and sit down,_

_let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll_

_Start by_

_Saying that I love you_

_But you know, this thing ain't been_

_No walk in the park for us_

**She sang as people cheered her on she got tears in her eyes. She dropped the microphone on the stage.**

_I can't do this I'm so sorry Penelope said and ran out the bar__**.**_

**Prentiss and JJ ran after her they looke**_**d left and right but couldn't find her anywhere. **_

_Where could she have gone that fast asked JJ?_

_I don't know said Prentiss and they just stared at the cold, windy, empty street for five minutes._

_The rest of the team came out the bar with the girls._

_She's gone said JJ._

**Only Hotch knew why she couldn't finish that song. It was hard to say goodbye to your family he knew from when he lost Haley because of the reaper.**


	4. Blame game

It's been four weeks since they went to the club and Penelope went missing and the team was still trying to find her. But so they didn't have any luck finding her yet.

_She is fine said Hotch._

_How do you know, do you talk to her said Prentiss?_

_No, but…..said Hotch._

_Then don't tell me that she is ok until you show us evidence that she is aid JJ_.

_Ok I'm sorry said Hotch._

_No you aren't sorry if you were sorry you would be out there trying to find her….that's if you were her true friends which I guess you aren't said JJ._

The truth was that Hotch did know where Garcia was at he talked to her on a regular basis but she didn't want the team to find out where she was. So Hotch kept it a secret from his team.

She walked out the room with a unsatisfied look on her face, Prentiss followed behind her. Rossi looked at his boss and shrugged his shoulders then walked out. Derek walked over to his boss and placed his hand on boss's shoulder, Hotch don't even worry about it she will turn up sooner or later Derek said. Hotch gave him a glare how could someone be so in love with a woman one day then the next weeks isn't even worried about her. Hotch profiled Derek he could see a tough ass cop on the outside but inside he was a nervous wreck without Garcia. Derek removed his hand off his boss's shoulder and walked out the conference room taking his phone out, Hotch wondered who he could be calling at a time like this. It was probably that girl Tamara Barnes.

Penelope was at her house watching reruns of The Parkers on BET when her cell phone vibrated on her coffee table. She picked up her phone looking at the caller I.D. and it said Derek she just pushed the end button she didn't want anything to do with him or her team but that didn't go for Hotch. Penelope rubbed her belly when she felt the baby kick, she is three months pregnant and she found out one week ago.

_I know you want a daddy in your life, and trust me I want your daddy in your life. I just…he isn't prepared…we just don't fit together and I'm not ready to forgive him just yet. I promise you will have a daddy in your life by your second birthday if not earlier said Penelope rubbing her belly._

Tears rolled down her face hitting her pale hand, she was still in love with Derek but she couldn't trust him. If she couldn't trust him as her boyfriends how can she trust him as a father. Which is something she had to think about but she have six more months to think about that. As she thought that she felt the baby kick and it made her cry more because that baby was strong like Derek was and that made her miss Derek so much that she had a crying break down.


End file.
